


New Friends: The Translator

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard gets a little help from Nyota. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: The Translator

Doctors like Leonard, who specialized in trauma, knew that anything could come through the E.R.'s doors. Today wasn't a particularly hard day in the E.R. and Leonard was grateful for it. Unfortunately, Leonard was actually trying to work on a simple injury that was only complicated by the fact that he and his patient couldn't understand each other. He knew it wasn't Spanish or French and Nurse Chapel ran off to call the translator on duty. Leonard just hoped that whoever this person was, they could figure out what language this woman was speaking.

"What do we have here?" a voice asked from behind him. Leonard had to do a double take when he looked at the source of the voice. The woman was stunning. Smooth skin the color of warm caramel, silky black hair that fell in subtle waves down her back and eyes like pools of melted chocolate. "Well?"

Her voice snapped him back to the task at hand. "Fracture. We need to set it but none of us know what she's saying and vice versa. We need someone to tell her what we're doing."

"Any idea on the language?" the newcomer asked.

"European. If I had to guess, German," he told her.

The woman stepped closer to him and turned her attention to his patient. She spoke to the woman on the table in German for a minute and smiled. "Nice call on the German. She's visiting from Berlin and she's ready when you are, Doctor. Just talk and I'll translate."

Leonard nodded and talked his patient through re-setting her tibia with the help of the beautiful translator. One pain killer, a reset, a cast and a pair of crutches later and Leonard was signing off on his patient's release.

"Thanks for the help," he said as the translator signed her own forms next to him.

The woman smiled, "It's what I do. Nyota Uhura."

"Leonard McCoy," he introduced himself. She smiled and pointed behind him. There was another trauma coming in. "I gotta…"

"See you later, Leonard. Page me if you need me."

For the first time in his career, he hoped his patients didn't speak any of the three languages he spoke.


End file.
